


To Reason With Restraint

by ImmerSie



Series: RenAo Week [5]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, RenAo Week, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3810310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmerSie/pseuds/ImmerSie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn’t know why he found contentment in how others had fallen before his feet. He didn’t know why Aoba’s voice didn’t reach him as it had once before. He didn’t know anything. But then again, he didn’t care. </p>
<p>Though when arms secure themselves around him when lost in a desire of destruction, it's hard to keep that mindset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Reason With Restraint

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 5 of RenAo Week: AU.
> 
> Based off the Reverse AllMate AU by raiyu_kun. I really love AUs where the AllMates and boyfriends switch positions, so now I’m adding to it. I don’t exactly know how past Ren would be, but I’ll take a shot. As in the AU, Aoba’s Rhyme form is that of how his dark Chiral Night style looks.

“You thought I’d let you get away with that last win, Dusk Blue?” A rhymer sneered, brows furrowed as he favored a glance to his AllMate whom was already at the ready.

“I somewhat thought so. But to find myself dragged within here once more, it would make me think differently.”

Said nickname of the man the rhymer was challenging stood at the other end of the generated field, fingers curling into fists as pools of amber would regard the other with a mixture of apathy and irritation. He would have thought the last defeat had shattered such desire to bear forth a desire to challenge again. But it seems that he was wrong.

Not much a big deal in his view. He would simply have to be crueler. He was not compared to a wolf for nothing. Animalistic moves and such were sometimes how he found his way to winning along with the aid of--

“Ren.” 

The man would look to the side at his own AllMate, the indifference seeming to soften a touch. Blue hair seemed to cascade down concerned features, masked from the nose below by a black shroud. His voice was an echo, spoken through the speakers that peak from the high collar.

Aoba favored a glance towards Ren, hesitance seeming to fuel his actions at the moment as he could only take note of dark blue locks that shadow the orbs of gold he found himself so acquainted with looking to over time. 

He could only wonder what was going through Ren’s mind. It was hard to figure, hard to think up a viable reason or idea. Because these days, it was hard to catch a glimpse of candidacy from the navy haired man. His actions were no longer as influential on Ren as he would have liked. He had watched as Ren gave into the coaxing tone of Desire and had caused many of his challengers to fall in how he acted.

He was Reason. And yet his sense of logic could not always captivate Ren’s sights as the inner desire that still roamed within him had. And it pained him to think of, that he would lose the other to the very thing he had possessed an AllMate body for.

But those thoughts are broken when a shout from Ren brings him to reality and he looks to see that their enemy’s AllMate, a sprightly androgynous being with wings that had sharpened edges, had flown high and was now surveying them for the given attack.

 

* * *

 

 

The fight drags out longer than desired by Ren, steps swift in dodging and bounding about the space as he dodged any attacks initiated. A movement would be followed by a command of attack to Aoba, whom obliged and did well in applying damage to the winged other, though he also receives damage himself.

Just when Aoba did gain his bearings on how this battle had moved, an attack is aimed directly at Ren, a bright beam of light that falls upon the man.

“Ren!” 

Actions are swift as Aoba darts through the air and appears before Ren, hands already out just as he hears his master chant out the words garnering for defense. A translucent orb of blue would surround the pair, blocking off the ray of light that struck harshly with devastating strength. The weight of it had driven both the azure haired male and the man he was shielded back a few steps, though it was kept strong despite this, only a crack along the sphere a show of the power meant to harm.

The opponent simply cackled in glee of his attack, pearly whites revealed in a display of mania as he directs for another charge of power.

“Aoba.  _Hakai_  set.” 

“But, are you sure you can handle this without the shield?” 

“I can.” Ren affirms, piercing gaze now affixing itself upon the other. “ _Hakai_  set. Now.” 

Aoba still seems unsure, it’s evident in how his hands still remain in their current position though the orb does wane in its transparency. Another firm direction from Ren would have its entirety shatter and no sooner does he take action, limbs converting into dark cannons that glow brightly with a burning ray of blue energy.

The challenger stiffens at this now, familiar with the attack as electricity sparks throughout the air. Just as he orders his AllMate to take the space above, Aoba aims directly at him and the light would blast towards the opponent whom narrowly dodges it before sending a command.

The beat of wings would summon Ren’s attention, a glance over his shoulder saving him from a near damaging move. There’s a sharp pain on his cheek, a demonstration of what would happen should the swing of wings strike him. He backs away quickly and calls Aoba back, posture already just as defensive as the one he called to.

But a sharp yell would have his vision dart to where a fallen Aoba lay, the true target of the wing attack. He clutched at his shoulder, and while he had succeeded in attacking the other AllMate as well, the lowered points had shown the extent of damage.

Another strike could end it all.

“Aoba!”

“Hahaha, look at that! Your little AllMate can’t hold his own for long, can he?” 

Ren seems to ignore the man’s taunts, focused on Aoba for longer than a few seconds. But when he does give attention, it is a simple murmur of a sentence to reach the ears of those near, its directive clear.

_“Shatter.”_

A strike of agony would knock into the enemy, waves of pain stunning his limbs to the point that he falls to the ground.  A curse would spill over his lips, bubbling over to a screech of anguish as the pain became an unrelenting, repetitive throb of pain. Deep gulps of breath are taken, digits scrabbling for purchase as the opponent manages to look to Ren, as if inquiring upon what was the cause of this pain.

But he stops short when he catches the icy look received.

Ren’s eyes look far more brighter in this light, as if a wolf that looks to his prey with a pondering of how to pick them apart. A curl of lips would give way to a flash of sharp canines, which succeeded in sending a chill that bypassed the pain that seized the man.

“You should not have come back. It would have saved us time, and you from a terrible loss.”

“P-Please, c-come on man.”

“But you will not do this again, because this time.. I will break you.”

“D-Don’t..! Have some merc-- Augh!” The fear was far more clear as the agony grew further and took away the words that had tried to spout themselves to the air. 

And just as words could be chanted to ruin the mind of the fallen adversary, he feels a weight upon his back and arms around his waist. It does well in settling the slow to burn flame within Ren, that which stewed deeply within the foundations of stern disposition. And said embraced male would turn to see Aoba, disheveled but holding a firm expression as his grip tightened.

...Of course he would want Ren to cease this.

He never liked destruction.

“Don’t do it.” He speaks softly, as Ren had expected but it still works, it still has clenched fists loosen and it still has knit brows and sharp eyes relax to a more neutral position. “You don’t need to do this. You could just win the normal way, without breaking anyone. Please.”

Aoba never did initiate touch within Rhyme, keeping a tolerable distance between them when they moved about in the area. And should it ever happen, it is a tug or a grasp or a quick brush of fingers. But a prolonged embrace, pleading in its meaning and wanting to keep away any pain that would make itself known. Many had fallen before, perhaps Aoba had enough.

_“Please..”_

Ren didn’t know, but he did stop and he did look to the opponent, who was getting up slowly as the pain began to ebb at a languid pace. His regard is still as cold as it had been when he first arrived within the Rhyme field, but he does not aim to harm as he initially had, merely commanding Aoba to finish this off.

 

* * *

 

 

They won. 

As they did in many other battles within the verse of Rhyme, they escaped with a brush of the shoulder and a shake of the head. Though this did not go as the other matches had.

Aoba, now in the body of his usual border collie self, would venture closer to Ren if only to nudge at his leg with his nose. The concern is obvious, it shines brightly in those eyes of his, tail swaying from side to side as sensors dictate as to the current well being of the other.

Once he’s sure all vital and health signs are clear and not of worry, he does back away a tinge but not before he feels a hand settle upon the top of head and rub behind his ears. It’s a nostalgic touch and Aoba can’t help but nudge against the touch of slender digits seeping into azure fur.

“Be careful next time.” 

It is the only remark Ren gives before he draws his hand back and shifts them into the pocket of his jacket, moving to head out of the alley they had been caught in. Aoba follows along quietly, allowing a glance or two to the back of the other as they aimed to head home.

He notes faintly upon how even though Ren was mostly influenced by desire, his voice could still reach. And that did well in leaving a touch of relief within the other as he followed along.

He simply hopes that it does not wane over the months that may pass.


End file.
